joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chad Thundercock (Gggmanlives' Seed of the Dead Review)
Summary so your character is Chad Thunder cock and the story goes that one night Zeus came down from Mount Olympus and spent the night with an Instagram thot and afterwards exactly 12 days later he was born he inherited Zeus's mighty strength but your mother's charisma and good looks hence why no woman can resist. In the year 21 69 when the world is taken over by zombies that look like that one character model from time splitters to you team up with three young women and form a harem as you destroy the zombie forces using your powers stowed upon you by your father Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: 'Chad Thundercock '''Origin: 'Gggmanlives' Seed of the Dead Review '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''0 (was born in 2169 the same year as the zombie outbreak) '''Classification: '''Demigod, Half E-Girl, Zombie Slayer '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, his blood can act as poison, Flight, Cosmic Senses, Omnilingualism, Truesight, 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, His Cosmos passively disables the Five Senses + Mind, Dunamis and Eschatos Dunamis User, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Healing (Can have sex to heal his party), Longevity (Can increase their lifespan by 3 years per stream), Immortality (types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Immortality Negation (form simply they prevent the immortality from existence), Can curse others, Can give immortality to others and godhood and take immortality from lesser beings, Invisibility, Transmutation (Turned Orion into a constellation), Vampiric Physiology (minus the Weakness to the sun and the inability to used mirrors), Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Sealing, Summoning, Can turn into light, Petrification, Duplication, Can change the gender of others, Energy Projection, Magic, Animal Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can turn other human females into E-girl and even men if via the internet), Immunity to Disease Manipulation (Immune to the zombie virus), Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Plant Manipulation (Can cause flowers to bloom with any characteristics he desires), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Smite, Empathic Manipulation (Caused Porphyrion to lust after Hera), Illusion Creation, Morality Manipulation, User Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Is possessed by the evil of fear from Pandora's Box, and wielded it against Kratos on their final conflict), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Possession, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can physically interact with disembodied souls), Holy Manipulation, Society Deterioration (Causes social deterioration preventing humanity from achieving crucial scientific achievements), Forcefield Creation, Psychokinesis, Telekinesis (Can keep the sun and moon from moving), Biokinesis, Illusions, Telepathy, Precognition, Cringe Manipulation (There really bad), Teleportation, can open portals to other dimensions and universes, BFR (Sent the Titans and Typhon to Tarturus), Resurrection (Resurrected Memnon and Pelops), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (As a god, Zeus can't be killed by the Sisters of Fate), Time Manipulation of various forms (can stop time, travel through time, BFR others through time, and create time loops, with a small amount of prep through the use of a special candle, he reversed time by three days, Is immune to time stops), Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can turn clouds into chairs and pillars, Can create stars), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Via greater dispell magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Can block the senses of other deities, Power Bestowal (Granted Memnon immortality), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Power Negation (Killed the god Phaethon, even though gods in Greek mythology cannot be killed. His champions who yield a fraction of his powers can nullify magical abilities with lightning strikes. Zeus himself is able to strip fellow Gods off their powers as punishment to their insolence), Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Anti-Law abilities, Absorption, Acausality, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (In his true form), Creation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once),Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence, Draws power from worship, sacrifices, and consumption of human flesh, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" '''Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (inherited from his father) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ''' '''Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Unkown '''(probably low though, he's a chad after all) '''Weaknesses: '''Him being a womanizer '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Light Sword and EX Gun Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demi-God Category:E-girl Category:Thot Category:Zombie slayer